grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Casper Mera
The cousin of Luca Mera and employee of Jude Regard. Early Life Born and bred in Elmers End, he manages to get work in the office in London and ends up working for a rather overbearing boss Jude Regard. He also is in charge of firing people in the company. He does well in the company and moves up in that world. He begins working with Marie Taplow and she has feelings for her as he does for him. However in the end Jude wants Marie gone and Casper more caring about his job fires her. Marie is heartbroken and devastated as she thought he truly loved her. Casper feels bad for himself as it exposed he cares more about himself and money than others. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 10 The Lynch A new show it’s taking the world and the town by storm. The Lynch is a programme hosted by Sean Lynch who is an opinionated man who likes to shout on TV over any so-called cause which helps to rile up his fans in support and to go after the supposed injustice. Nanny Prescot has never heard of the show but Devon, Champaine and Randy Morris all love it. Soon however Devon is a subject of a lynching as they call it when he is said on the TV to be that of injustice needing to be gone after. Nanny Prescot immediately takes a disliking to the show and its lynching and the whole premise. However, many others seem to be in it and are excited as they are around Nanny Prescot and Sean makes an announcement he is going to do an episode in Grasmere Valley. People line up as they give their grievances to Sean for them to air. Among those there is Tommy Cartlidge, who after being wrongfully accused of embezzlement from Ruddy Abbott (Welcome to New Park), Tommy wants what he did to be aired for everyone to go after him. Ruddy Abbott, his cousins Luca Mera and Casper Mera are also present, Ruddy however wants forgiveness from Tommy and has come to down knowing he lives in the town just to do that. He feels he is making progress but when Ruddy mistake is made public by Sean Ruddy is vilified and his face is punched by Tommy. Nanny Prescot is horrified as the town try to turn on him and manages to get him to safety. But not before in true fashion she gives a piece of her mind to Sean Lynch and exposes him being nothing but a guy who is intent on wanting to tear down others. At the end Ruddy is distraught that he can never be able to repair his friendship with Tommy after what had happened and is depressed by such a thing. What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round He joins his friend Allistair Thomas who is going to the Spinning Class run by Jude Regard, Casper's boss who announced it during The Recluses funeral. Allistair is there wanting to do this with his wife Melody Thomas whom after saying to her it was difficult, she was determined to do it. Allistair is saying how sorry what he said to Melody to Casper to which he says for him to tell her. Casper is seen moaning about how bossy Jude is and how he has no shame of doing whatever he thinks needs doing regardless of whether it is appropriate or not. During the class the two are talking about how they don't find the appeal to the Spinning Class. Jude catches them and shouts at them for talking and saying whatever he says goes. In the end Casper and Allistair are among the mass exodus from the Spinning Class as they find it too much for them which everyone in the class except for Melody Thomas and Granny About To Die whose passed out on the floor. Episode 15 Book Hunters Daniel Carver comes to the hairdressers to tell Daisy and Bonnie Pecan of his quest to find a new rare book Chapters by Anna Bice which both Daisy and Bonnie believe is quite a rather controversial writer. Casper Mera also turns up to see them as he is left out of work by Jude Regard for once in his life early and hears about this and suggests for Daniel to put up a reward for it. Daniel decides to do so for the finding a copy of the book to add to his rare book collection which will be £25, 000 and he puts posters up in town so that there can be someone who can help him out. Melissa Christine catches sight of the poster and also wants in on it. Casper ends up seeing Janice Krauss his good old friend at the University where she works. Casper explains he needs a quiet place to think as he wants to get his hand on rare book Chapters by Anna Bice. Janice is happy for him to be there for him to think it over and offers to help. Whilst there he has an idea of using no money but all the means to get a hold of a copy. He calls the police department causing for them to find it and ended up on the phone to Beth the Dispatcher. She is not impressed with his call as it is not an emergency and views it as wasting the police's time but as she takes another call from Anna Bice who says her hair is on fire as a result of Melissa Christine trying to do her hair and find out where the book is, she hangs up that call to talk to Casper as she believes she knows where the book is. Beth and Casper go to Anna's house which is burned down to the ground as a result of the fire that started with her hair which Beth then reveals the call she had taken. Casper is to say in the least very annoyed. It turns out all copies of the book were destroyed on Anna's words as she found the book to boring. Anna is all well as she is seen at the hairdressers being seen to her hair by Daisy. Daniel satisfied he would ever get a hold of such a book soon reveals at the hair dresser he is after another book for his collection. Episode 24 Life is a Dance Casper ends up dancing with Marie Taplow, the lady who he was forced to fire by Jude Regard during the annual dance dance marathon competition.They did well but after the dash where the last three couples during such a race are out they were out causing for them to finish 14th. Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln ended up winning the competition.